Transformers heroes a scare to remember
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Oh no! Jetstorm lost his memory and now Trapper has convinced him he has been with conquerdriods since birth. Will Jetstorm regain his memory and rejoin Drift? Read and find out.


Today the team was investigating some signals coming from energon and a couple of star fragment jewels. "See anything from up there Starscream?" I asked. "No nothing yet Hannah, but I'll keep looking." Starscream answered. Tidal wave couldn't come today because he Downpour are visiting his big sister Monsoon. Which can be a good thing because he is so big he can be spotted from a mile away. But lets focus on what we are doing.

"Trapper is that machine ready?!" Maime said. "The name's Trapper! Oh that's what you said." Trapper said. "Well answer my question!" Maime roared. "Yes, it ready for use." Trapper said and they went on the attack.

"Oh no Conquerdriods!" Fracture said. "Jetstorm and Jetstream go," Drift said. "You too, Airazor and Divebomb," Fracture said. "Same goes for you Windstorm and Cloudjumper." Skid said. "Go Bomber and Stripper." Smackdown said. "Trapper use the control for our new weapon." Maime ordered. What it was was this huge drone. "We must stop them." Matt said. Then the fight began. They had us pinned down. Then the drone began to glow red and steam up. "The drone it's overloading and overheating turn it of Taverns." Maime said. "My name name is Trapper! And it's not responding!" Trapper hollered back. BOOM! "WHOA!" All of us were sent flying. Drift had a hold of Jetstream but Jetstorm was flying out of reach. Drift tried to grab him and we went flying in different directions.

We woke up and found ourselves in tough spot. "Wait where's Jetstorm?" Drift asked. "Don't worry Drift we'll find him." I said. "WE have to hurry!" Drift said. "Drift going off to find him might be a little difficult due to us being up high in a tree." Derik said.

"OH, Cutter get off me!" Maime barked. "Okay, I'm off." Cutter said. "Wait where's Trapper?" Maime asked. "He probably went a little farther due to being a bit lighter and smaller than us." Cutter said. "Yeah I guess you're right, let's head back to the cave which we use a temporary quarters." Maime said. "But what about Trapper?" Cutter asked. "His radar is strong he'll find his way." Maime said.

Jetstorm was sitting in a meadow he rubbed his head. Then fell backwards when Trapper sat up. "Ow, my aching processor." Trapper complained. Trapper saw Jetstorm and saw he had the chance to take him. "Maime! Cutter! Come on I need back up!" Trapper called. Then saw he was alone. "Okay Jetstorm I will handle you myself." Trapper said. Jetstorm looked around. "Are you talking to me?" He asked Trapper. "Yes I'm talking to you Jetstorm and didn't you hear what I said?" Trapper said. "Yes I heard you but I'm confused." Jetstorm said. "Hey Jetstorm do you know the name of your teacher?" Trapper asked. "No," Jetstorm answered. _Well what do you know the little minicon bumped his head and now has no memory this I can use to my advantage._ Trapper thought. "Jetstorm you've been part of the Conquerdriods since before you could walk you are conquerdriod minicon." Trapper said. "Thanks for telling me we can find our team together." Jetstorm said. So the two walked off to find Maime and Cutter.

"Marcy got Jetstorm's scent yet?" I asked. "No not yet Hannah but I'll pick it up soon." Marcy answered. We managed to make to the same meadow Jetstorm and Trapper were in. "I got his scent and Trapper was here too he has Jetstorm." Marcy said. So we went off to save him from Trapper.

Trapper and Jetstorm were walking through the forest and managed to get a lake. "Boy am I beat." Trapper said. Then Jetstorm came over with and oil can. "Here," Jetstorm said. "This is for me?" Trapper asked Jetstorm nodded. "That's so nice did you already have your oil?" Trapper asked. "No that was the only one in my pocket." Jetstorm answered. "You are giving me your only oil can no one has ever been this nice to me." Trapper said and he split the can in half. "Here half for you and half for me and I don't think I can finish all this oil myself." Trapper said. "You know Jetstorm I once saved you you were about to fall down a cliff but I pulled you up." Trapper said. And they left.

We made it to the lake. "Jetstorm and Trapper were here but they began to move again so we have to keep going." Marcy said.

They were moving up a cliff. Trapper almost fell over lucky for him Jetstorm was there. "Good lets keep going." Trapper said.

We made it to the cliffs. "Look right there looks like Jetstorm must of started to put up a fight. But everything smoothed out and stopped I wonder what those two are doing?" I asked when the footprints.

Trapper made to camp and gave Maime and Cutter the news on Jetstorm's amnesia. "Hey remember me Cutter?" Cutter asked. "I think so," Jetstorm said. And they began to have a good time then We appeared.

"Jetstorm we are here to rescue you." Drift said. "Don't trust them they want to hurt you." Trapper said. Jetstorm gasped. Then Jetstorm turned ran to the driods. "Jetstorm?!" Drift said shocked. "Come on pupil it's time to fight the enemy." Drift said. Jetstorm turned his head away. "Yeah right!" Jetstorm said. "Jetstorm attack!" Maime said. And Jetstorm attacked. "Jetstorm stop!" Maddie shouted. "Wait!" I said. "Jetstorm do you remember me Hannah you beat me in Mario kart Wii last week." I said. "No I don't. You don't look familiar." Jetstorm said. Then realized something. "Guys during the explosion when Jetstorm got separated from us he must of hit his head some how and now he has amnesia." I said. "You think so Hannah?" Alex said. "I pretty sure why would Jetstorm being attacking us if that wasn't the reason?" I asked. "You know this story about amnesia takes the cake," Cutter said and the started to climb on a ship of theirs. The driods began to escape and Drift decided to get Jetstorm. "Don't you dare take my student!" Drift said. "Jetstorm do something!" Cutter said. Jetstorm accidentally pressed the self destruct button. It blew up The driods were sent flying Drift grabbed Jetstorm and they splashed in to a river with a strong current. "Oh, Jetstorm" Drift said.

 _Some how your heart went a stray feeling quite strong but I'm feeling ever so wrong some how you just slipped away you're already gone but I'm hanging on. You don't remember talking together. You can't remember the moments we shared. You are unable remember our adventures. You won't remember times we were so happy. You will always be in my memories and that is good enough for_ me. _**Jetstorm you will always be my most creative student and that's how it will always be. Drift thought.**_

Drift is out cold on the river bank Jetstorm shakes him. "Jetstorm?" Drift asked. "Master Drift." Jetstorm said. "You remember me now?" Drift asked. "Yes," Jetstorm answered. "You got your memory back!" Drift said. "Sure did." Jetstorm said. Drift said with tears in his optics. "I thought I lost you," "Are you crying?" Jetstorm asked. "No," Drift said wiping away the tears with back of his hand. "Hey Drift are you alright?" We asked as we ran to them. 'Yes I'm fine and Jetstorm got his memory back.' Drift said. "Remember me your brother Jetstream?" Jetstream asked. "Yes" Jetstorm answered. "This great!" Lisa said. "Hip,hip hooray!" Side swipe said. Then driods came crashing down. "Look it's our ally Jetstorm." Maime said. "Not anymore!" Jetstorm said hitting them with is nun-chucks. The team was ready for attack. The driods retreated. "Let's go home," Drift said. And everyone agreed.


End file.
